A Christmas Special: Gohan and Videl
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] A short, sweet moment concerning Gohan and Videl as they celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple. Twoshot. {Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with DBZ.} *Post DBZ, Pre-DBGT.*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals, I hope everyone's enjoying their Christmas so far. Also, This is my fourteenth fic, but my first Gohan/Videl fic so, don't be afraid to tell me if you think they're out of character or not. Just be respectful about it. Anyway, this is going to be a Twoshot, but as you can see, I only have one out of two done. I decided to post what I have since this _is_ a Christmas special... This twoshot is dedicated to a very special friend of mine and this is my gift from myself to her: Dbzlover500. She's read practically all of my stories and I thought she deserved something. Please read, review, and enjoy! Especially you, Dbzlover500!

* * *

Videl smiled as she pulled out the freshly baked, tree-shaped, sugar cookies out of the oven. Finally, after one or two hours of preparations and waiting, the cookies were done. Videl then, took the cookies out the oven, and slid all of the cookies into a circular, plastic bowl, before placing them in the center of the table. Afterwards, she checked the time on her wristwatch and released a relieved sigh. Gohan was at work and he wouldn't be home for another hour or two. So, that left her plenty of time to get everything up and decorated. This would be their first Christmas together as a married couple and just as much as she wanted it to be perfect, she wanted it to be memorable as well. Now, she just needed to figure out where to start.

%%%

After mentally debating on where to start first, she decided to go ahead and put up the Christmas tree and then follow up with putting the stockings up and then the remaining decorations. Videl headed upstairs to the spare bedroom and began gathering all the Christmas decorations she bought from the store earlier. Once she had all the decorations where she wanted them, she headed back up stairs to grab the Christmas tree. Finally after gathering everything that she needed, she set to work.

###

Gohan descended on to the soft grass that happened to be currently, covered with light snow. He could already tell that by morning, everything would be completely covered in snow. A small smile overcame his features as he began to loosen his tie with one hand, and continue carrying his briefcase in the other Christmas was going to be great. He could feel it. Astonishment swept over him when he finally noticed the outside of he and Videl's house. There were lights covering the small path he was walking on, two inflatable snowmen along with nine inflatable reindeer's, and lights were draped over certain parts of the house as well.

_'Wow. She really outdid herself. I can only imagine what the inside looks like.'_

Just as Gohan reached the front door, it yanked opened, revealing his purple-eyed wife.

"Welcome home, hon."

Videl stepped to the side, allowing Gohan to enter, before closing the door again. Gohan looked around the house, his astonishment growing as he took everything in. The Christmas tree had multicolored lights wrapped around it, along with different flavored candy canes and variety of ornaments. And it even had a star on the top. The decorations didn't stop there, for Videl had stockings lined up near the tree and multicolored lights wrapped around the staircase railings as well.

"Videl, this is amazing. "

She smirked before giving him a small peck on the check.

"It is, isn't it?"

Gohan nodded as he gently pulled her into his arms, before suddenly eying her suspiciously, "Weren't you told to take it easy by the doctor?"

Videl rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Gohan and so is the baby. I'm only three months and besides, this didn't require much lifting."

He looked at her with a worried expression and she decided to reassure him further, "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. "

"Okay Videl, if you say so."

She smirked before pecking him on the lips again, "Yes, Gohan, _I_ say so. Now, go ahead and get comfortable. Cookies are on the table and I'll be back with your gift."

Gohan watched as Videl headed upstairs and decided to get comfortable liked she said. He set his briefcase down by the door, mentally reminding himself to get it later, before slowly taking off his jacket, being careful not to shake the gift too much inside it. Once his jacket was off, he took out the gift before hanging his jacket up in the nearby closet. Hopefully, she would like it. It took him days' to try and figure out the perfect gift to give her. He knew Videl wasn't like most women. She wasn't materialistic, nor did she want everything her eyes laid upon. She enjoyed the simpler things of life and that's one of the things he loved about her most. He looked down at the gift in his hand and sighed. Maybe, he should have just took her out for dinner and a date. At least, he knew she would've enjoyed it. His thoughts shut off once he heard Videl coming back downstairs and he immediately hid the gift behind his back.

Videl smiled and handed him the gift once she reached him, "I hope you like it, Gohan."

Gohan smiled and handed her the gift he had behind his back, "I hope you like yours as well."

They traded gifts, each of them anxious about what they received, and both were slightly nervous about whether or not the gift they picked out would be liked. Gohan was first to open his and his eyes slightly widened when he saw what it was, "Videl, this is great!"

It was two new gi's, one similar to his father's and the other one similar to what he wore during the whole buu situation, and on top of the gi's were a couple of books he always wanted. She released a short laugh at his reaction, happy that he liked his gift, "I'm glad you like it."

He nodded, "Thanks, Videl."

She looked down at her gift, and slowly began opening it. Gohan watched her nervously, "I only got you one gift and if you don't-"

Videl cut him off with small kiss, before slowly pulling back, "Gohan, that doesn't matter and I _love_ the gift. It's beautiful. Can you put it on me?"

Gohan smiled and put the heart-shaped necklace with her name engraved in it around her neck. She turned around to face him with a small, satisfied smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him, "Merry Christmas, Gohan."

He wrapped his arms around her as well as he stared down lovingly at her, "Merry Christmas, Videl."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N: Okay, this part, which I will refer to as part 2, has nothing to do with part 1, which is obviously the previous chapter. To prevent any confusion, just think of this Twoshot, Part 1( previous chapter) and Part 2(this chapter), as two separate Oneshot's put together. Now, that that's out of the way, please read and review.

* * *

Despite it being extremely cold, it was quite nice outside and you could definitely tell it was winter time as well as that time of year again. For people were standing outside the mall singing Christmas carols while others were packed down with layers of clothing, trying their best to stay warm as they hurriedly headed for the entrance of the mall. The outside of the mall was swarming with Christmas decorations here and there, including the parking lot, and she couldn't help but think that Christmas was the most beautiful time of the year. Videl smiled lightly as she finally reached the entrance of the mall. She surprisingly hadn't been able to think of what to get Gohan for Christmas, hence the fact that she was at the mall _again_ for probably the fifth time this week. Luckily, it wasn't as crowded as her previous visits, which was a good thing.

Though she was still stuck on what she should get for him.

She let out a sigh as she continued to walk through the mall while, at the same time, pondering on what would be the perfect gift to get him. This would be their first Christmas together as a married couple, and she wanted it to be special. Perhaps, she could get him a personal book shelf? She mentally shook her head and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Why would he need a personal bookshelf, when they basically had a library at home? She could get him new clothes, but buying someone clothes just doesn't categorized as _special,_ especially since this was their first celebration of Christmas as a married couple. She released another sigh as she looked down at her wristwatch. Gohan was next door sparring with Goku when she left for the mall and most likely, they probably wouldn't be done in another hour or two. And since it was already twelve in the afternoon, according to her wristwatch, that meant she had to be done by two 0' clock.

Which was basically, easier said than done.

###

Gohan dodged a punch from his father and countered with a punch of his own, which his father dodged as well. Both men flew backwards to put some space between them, both wearing a smile.

"Thanks for playing along, dad."

"Oh, no problem Gohan. I'm glad I could help."

Gohan nodded, "Well, I better get going. I don't know how long Videl will be out so, I should probably get started."

Goku replied with a short nod, and turned to head back into the house.

"Oh," he called over his shoulder, "and make sure you tell Videl Merry Christmas for me."

"I will, dad."

Gohan watched as his father went back inside the house with his mother, before heading for his own house. He had the perfect Christmas gift for Videl, and the best part was, she wouldn't even expect what he had in mind. A small smile formed across his features as he proceeded to get started on what would probably be the best Christmas gift yet.

###

Videl released a relieved sigh as she looked down at the small capsule in her hand. It contained the perfect gift, at least that was how she viewed it, hopefully Gohan would view it the same as well. And besides, this wasn't the only 'gift' she was giving him. The other 'gift' wouldn't be here yet, but she still planned on telling him. She could only imagine what his reaction would be. She was certain that'd he like it. There were no, and's, if's, or but's about it. Videl tucked the small capsule in her pants pocket, before pulling out another capsule, this one containing her same, old jet she used as transportation in high school. It surprisingly still worked and even if it did happen to malfunction, she was pretty sure a certain, blue-haired woman could fix it. She pushed the button on the capsule, before tossing it a good distance away from her. It landed on the snow with a soft 'thud' before emitting a light 'poof'. She then gave the yellow, building behind her another glance, which had the capsule corporation logo on the front, before proceeding to get in her famous jet. She only wished she hadn't wasted her time going to the mall for the past week, when the perfect gift could be made from Bulma, herself.

%%%

Videl landed on the snowy, lawn, which happened to be the lawn her house laid upon, with ease. After she got out, she pushed the button on the side of the jet, causing it to reduce into a small capsule. Once that was taken care of, she tucked the small capsule back into her pocket, before heading for the house she and Gohan shared. As soon as she reached the front door, it slowly opened revealing her husband.

"Hey, Videl," greeted Gohan.

"Hey, hon," she replied as proceeded to walk past him.

He put both of his hands on his shoulders, causing her to stop and look at him with slight confusion and curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Of course not. I just didn't want you to see your gift yet."

She smiled and he continued, "Before I show you your gift, I want to tell you something, "he covered her eyes with his hands and he began to guide her inside their house.

Shortly after, he stopped once they reached a certain part of the house, and began to move his hands from her eyes. He then hunched over slightly, so that his mouth was close to her ears, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Videl."

Videl opened her eyes and let out a soft gasp, "Oh, Gohan. This is…beautiful."

She turned around and embraced him, "Thank you, Gohan. This is the best Christmas gift ever."

He chuckled as he returned her embrace, mentally praying he'd be able to top this next year.

"I'm glad you like it."

She nodded and turned around to look at the romantic dinner awaiting the both of them again. It was absolutely beautiful. All the lights were off, which just left the few candles to give off the light they needed to be able to see. And soft music, was now playing in the background. Videl turned back around, now digging into her pocket to get the capsule, "I have two gifts for you. I hope you like them both."

Gohan smiled at gently took the small capsule from her.

"You should probably look at it outside."

Gohan nodded and took Videl's hand as they both proceeded to go outside. Once they were finally outside, he pressed the button on the capsule and threw it on the ground. A small 'poof' emitted and once the smoke cleared, a gravity room appeared.

"Videl, this is great. I've been meaning to ask Bulma to make me one of these for the longest. I've just never had the time to."

She pecked him on the lips, before pulling away and said, "I'm glad you like it. I've been looking for the perfect gift to get you for the past week."

He chuckled, "Well, it looks like it paid off. This is the perfect gift and the best Christmas so far, don't you think?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think so, too."

He smiled down at her lovingly before realization hit him, "Hey, Videl?"

"Hmm?"

"You said there were two gifts…what was the other one?"

She stared at him for a moment, slowly registering his words, "Oh, yeah. How I could forget?"

She stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into his ear, "I'm pregnant."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock as he processed her words. Once her words sunk in, he smiled and pulled her into him, "Videl, this is without a doubt, the best Christmas gift ever."

She sighed into his embrace, "I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
